


The World is Asleep

by SleepingInTheMeadow



Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheMeadow/pseuds/SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: Snow and Regina biding their time in quarantine. Fluffy one-shot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: SleepingintheMeadow’s Multi-Ship One-Shot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928464
Kudos: 8





	The World is Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not to offend anyone, nor was it to poke fun at our circumstances or brush it off. I wanted to make light of the situation and I wanted to write how I think Regina’s little family would take it. With that being said, this is a serious time we are living in, that calls for serious measures. What I’m saying is WEAR. YOUR. MASK. And wash your hands often. Stay safe everyone, and I hope you enjoy!

"Snow, you need to move," Regina said tightly.

"But I don't wanna," Snow whined back. Regina glared at her and waved the end of the vacuum in her face.

"I'm tired with _one_ child to deal with in quarantine, let alone two, now move or I'll suck your face off with the vacuum."

"I wouldn't mind you sucking my face off _the other way,"_ Snow said, winking, before getting off the floor and laying face down on the couch instead. Regina mumbled something about being in pain and continued vacuuming. On the couch, Snow groaned into the leather cushions.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked her.

"I'm bored, Regina," Snow groaned. Regina chuckled and swept around the room.

"You're never bored. Go do some gardening or bake something. You bought a book just last week."

"I finished it," Snow said. "I've baked already, and I went outside an hour ago. There's nothing to do." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I've finished vacuuming, I can find a crime documentary for you to watch with me." Snow laughed and got up from the couch. She didn't normally watch those crime documentaries, even detested them for putting obscure, theoretical ideas in people's heads, but desperation was chewing on her brain like a parasite.

"Fine, but only because I don't have anything else to do." Regina rolled her eyes and pulled Snow up off the couch to drag to the living room. Henry was just finishing a movie so he let them have the tv to scour through Netflix to find something to watch.

"Ooh, let's watch the tiger one," Snow said excitedly, pointing to it on the screen. Regina chuckled and clicked on the docuseries.

"Are you sure about this," Regina asked, side-eyeing Snow skeptically.

"What do you mean, I love tigers!" Regina nodded and smugly clicked on the first episode. Throughout the entire episode, Snow was gaping at the screen, failing to comprehend just how big the business of owning tigers was.

When the first episode was finished, Regina stopped the second episode.

"So what did you think?"

"They just...kept tigers? They didn't even let them into the wild? And they're _selling_ them!?" Regina laughed.

"You really didn't think the 'tiger documentary' was gonna be a good one, did you?"

"Well, I just assumed that because it had tigers that it would be happy. I didn't know this was still a _crime_ documentary." Regina chuckled and turned off the television.

"Enough of that documentary then?"

"Of course not! I wanna see what happens!" Regina huffed and laughed before getting up to make supper. Snow declared she was bored again and told Regina she would help.

"You're a horrible cook, I'm not letting you within three feet of my stove. You haven't even washed your hands yet."

"We've been isolated for weeks, I don't think the virus reached the television remote, and I'm not a bad cook, I made food for the dwarves." Regina glared at Snow semi-mockingly until Snow slumped her shoulders and washed her hands raw.

"Did you really cook for the dwarves?"

"...Not really," Snow muttered, looking down guiltily. Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes, ushering Snow to a barstool spanking her lightly as she passed. As soon as Snow gasped, Henry shuffled into the room and sat down next to Snow.

Regina chuckled under her breath as Snow floundered and opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out what to say, with no words leaving her mouth.

While they were all in the kitchen, Snow switched between looking at her laptop and glaring at Regina across the room while Henry silently wondered what was going on between the two. He quickly brushed it off and made light banter with the two women. Most of the conversation was Snow grumbling and whining about schoolwork and being bored and having nothing to clean because Regina insists on doing it all.

"If this is what you're like in quarantine, I hate to imagine how Miss Swan is faring," Regina said jokingly, kissing Snow on the cheek as she swept by with a casserole dish in her elegant hands.

"Emma texts me every ten minutes. Most of it is complaining about the virus, and the other bit of it is statements that clearly depict her mood swings."

"That sounds like mom," Henry said, cracking a smile. Regina chuckled and quickly shook her head. Snow typed up the last of her assignment outline and saved it to her computer. She shut the laptop and rested her chin on her hands, staring up at Regina with curiosity.

"How do you not get bored," Snow asked. Regina smirked and leant across the counter to press her nose against Snow's.

"I, for one, thrive with minimal social interaction. Plus, I'm never bored when dealing with two demanding toddlers that are constantly begging for attention." Regina pulled back and paced around the room, scrolling through her phone.

"I'm not demanding," Henry said.

"Me either."

"Snow, you're _always_ wanting attention from mom."

"No I don't."

"I'm afraid my son's right," Regina intervened, grinning victoriously. "You are always demanding. Maybe not like a toddler, more like a dog, I'd say."

"Hey, you aren't allowed to gang up on me like that!" Henry snickered behind his hand while Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked suggestively. Snow grumbled and put her head down on the counter.

Snow was nearly asleep when Regina called from the dining room that dinner was ready. Snow got up and rushed to the dining room where Regina was placing the casserole dish in the middle of the table. Henry followed her and they all sat down together, except Regina who jumped from her seat to wipe the counter and Snow's computer with disinfecting wipes.

"Really, Regina? You need to wipe down my _personal_ laptop?"

"It could transfer the germs onto the counter and I'm baking desert after this." Snow and Henry's faces lit up with grins as they ate Regina's tuna casserole.

"Regina, next time you go grocery shopping, can you get me some MM's please?" Snow asked. Regina wiped her hands on a towel and placed it delicately on the table, sitting down to her plate.

"You can go get groceries yourself."

"But I don't have a mask. Granny said she was almost finished sewing it, though." Regina raised an eyebrow once more and sighed to herself.

"Fine. Anything else, Your Highness?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think I'm good, your majesty." Regina almost choked on her food and it didn't go unnoticed by Snow. The other woman grinned and gestured for Regina to continue eating. Suddenly, being away from people has mentally rewinded Snow's brain until she acted like a child.

After dinner, Henry and Snow set up a movie in the living room and Regina baked apple-cinnamon cookies, with an exception of a few pear-cinnamon cookies for Snow. The three of them watched the movie together, before Snow fell asleep on Regina's shoulder and Regina nearly did the same. Snow woke up just as the movie ended and felt daring enough to carry a drowsy Regina up to bed.

—-

"Regina, I'm fine."

"You're coughing and burning up, you are _very clearly_ not fine." Regina had her own mask on as she held the thermometer under Snow's tongue. "I knew I should've gotten the groceries."

"I'd much rather I'd have gotten the virus than you, _if_ I even got it at all."

"We'll have to take you in to Doctor Whale this afternoon. Henry and I will have to get tested too, it seems."

"Or, I could've caught a cold," Snow said stubbornly. She knew there was a huge chance she caught the virus, but you can only have hope.

"You're temperature's 101 degrees, we'll get you to the hospital." Snow nodded and shut her mouth, knowing that complaining to Regina would make it worse.

"Henry, get your mask on, we're going to the hospital."

"Mary Margaret's—"

"Yes, we need to get tested as well, grab your coat." Regina ushered Snow out to the car and waited for Henry to dash out of the house and to the car.

"Hey, I'm sorry for—"

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You couldn't have stopped it, although the dumbass who gave it to you could have..."

"Regina, don't blame it on them either. Let's just say it's nobody's fault."

"Agreed." Regina leant forward and 'kissed' Snow through their masks. Snow pulled back and giggled before spotting Henry dashing down the driveway.

The wait wasn't long, very few people seemed to test positive for the virus, it looked like. Snow easily got bored, and Regina entertained her patience the entire wait, until the nurse called their three names.

Snow sat on the medical bed, While Regina and Henry sat on chairs. Dr. Whale came in with a mask on and immediately gave each of their nostrils a swab and rushed out of the room before he could even acknowledge them.

"What was _that_ about," Henry asked.

"He's just scared of getting the virus," Regina said, laughing darkly to herself. A doctor afraid of a virus, how ironic.

After forty five minutes of waiting, Dr. Whale ran right through the door and wheezed slightly.

"None of you tested positive for the virus. Mary Margaret, you have a cold, I suggest you stay away from other people, bla bla bla." Whale immediately left the room afterwards, leaving Regina, Snow, and Henry confused.

"Well, if I don't have the virus, let's leave then," Mary Margaret suggested. Regina nodded and wiped her hands on another disinfectant wipe before leading them out of the hospital.


End file.
